


The Drums

by TheMischiefMonster



Category: Doctor Who, The Raven - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Gen, Mash Up, ayee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMischiefMonster/pseuds/TheMischiefMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for class, I had to make a story the continued the raven. So I wrote Doctor who fanfiction </p><p>awe shit <br/> (I GOT AN A)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drums

It echoed in his head, violent as if it were drumming. The drumming in a specific beat of fours. Boom...Boom...Boom...Boom. Why did it hurt? His head pounded with that noise, so loud, so heavy. The raven clouding him in darkness, accompanied with the word nevermore. Those eyes were so dark and familiar. The darkness of the raven was long overdue, and the raven had come for payback. Torture was to come for the poor man. He couldn't run forever. He wasn't one to run away, unlike his old friend. He couldn't exactly call him his friend; they were more enemies than friends. Such a complicated life to lead, when everyone you know is destined to hate you.

Boom...Boom...Boom...Boom. The pain in his head throbbed with intensity. Cold breath, the room was suddenly ice cold. He felt imaginary, so surreal, standing there, looking deep into the eyes of the raven. It wasn’t real, it had to be. He was losing his mind, or maybe he had already lost it. How long had he been living like this, running, hiding from the raven. Its dark consuming shadow inched forward at a rapid pace. He felt his heart drop. He wanted to escape. However he was frozen in place, frozen by fear. Those eyes, He knew them. 

It grabbed him, pulling him in. He felt his mouth open, he was screaming and so was the raven as it took him in its long wings. Eyes widened, impossibly wide, so wide his eyes mustn't fell out, because soon he couldn't see. Or maybe he was dead. The man doubted it would be that easy. All he could do was listen, listen to the flutter of wings, and listen to it screaming out its war cry. This was the end for me. Fear was everywhere, but this was long overdue. Boom…Boom…Boom…Boom.  
He should have never sold his soul. He just wanted to be normal and happy for once. His life was perfect for those short years, but now he had to go. He felt his soul being grabbed. It felt wretched and sickening. He felt like he was dead, and it burned him directly to the core. The man was rotting, his flesh dead from all those years of hiding. It's time to pay the piper you rotten, rotten man.

Boom...Boom...Boom...Boom. He was screaming; His body was burning up. Was he on fire? Was he even alive anymore? The torture was long and arduous. How long had he been in this wretched pain? He felt the raven leave his useless body behind, dragging his soul to hell. He always had known that this was coming. I just refused to believe. Crying, I would tell myself that it was just a dream. I had lost my faith long ago. 

“It’s so good to see you again my friend.” His soul stiffened and the man felt himself die all over again. His friend whom he had always been running from was the raven. He turned his existence toward him, peering at the raven form. His old friend is the raven. Those eyes peered at him, so old, and weary. The Raven had been searching for him. The raven grabbed him again, by his soul. He dragged him down to the pit. He could feel the heat, it wasn’t hot. It was the kind of burn that only your soul can feel. That’s when he decided to give up. He relaxed into the dark figures grip, and fell; deep, deep into the burning pit. Boom…Boom...Boom…Boom.


End file.
